


Nice and Naughty

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is very sure he deserves presents this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 12 - Naughty or Nice_

Starscream didn’t understand the draw for the flesh creatures. Their ‘Santa’ character was anything but an alien mechanism five times their height, that transformed into a semi-truck and carried the Matrix of Primus around next to his spark. However, that didn’t seem to stop any of them from cheering and screaming whenever Prime did his holiday meet-and-greet, huge red and white hat pulled down over his finials, and passed out the presents the city officials gave to him to do so with. Starscream knew better than to question it though.

Especially when the reward for standing quietly by and tolerating the squishy little meat sacks was getting pulled into Optimus’ lap later when they were alone.

“And what about you, little seeker?” Optimus asked, voice rumbling pleasantly against Starscream’s audial. “Have you been naughty or nice this year?”

Starscream shifted, hips twisting to make his aft grind into Optimus’ lap. “I’ve been nice by being naughty.”

A low chuckle vibrated the air between them. “And pulled it off beautifully,” Optimus said, hands tightening on Starscream’s waist to pull him better back against his chest.

Starscream leaned back, letting his legs fall open to either side of Optimus’ knees. “I can, of course, give another demonstration if you need convincing that I deserve better than coal.” His panel clicked as it unlocked and retracted, and he rocked his hips again.

“This is decidedly naughty,” Optimus agreed. “Right here? In my desk chair? What if someone should come by?”

“They’ll have to wait their turn to sit in your lap,” Starscream replied, helm tipping to the side to allow more room for Optimus to nuzzle his neck.

Large hands slid forward, and fingers glided along the edge of his exposed array. “I suppose they will.” A single finger reached to circle Starscream’s spike housing, then pushed lower to tease the rim of his valve. “Since you’re here, I guess you ought to tell me what you want at least.”

Starscream’s hips jumped as that finger stroked in, and he had to reset his vocalizer before he could speak. “I want a new… mmnnh… A new set of tripod stands. An accurate osmometer because…” He keened softly, rocking forward to try and force that finger deeper. “Because… Because! And…” He shivered, squirming in Optimus lap, unable to move enough due to the powerful arm now wrapped around his middle. “I want ‘faced over your desk. _Now_!”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

Starscream whined, the light, shallow touches only enough to drive him crazy as his valve clenched down on nothing. “Optimus!”

“Over that desk right there?”

“Yes!”

“Very well.”

Starscream yelped as he suddenly fell forward, sprawling face down over Optimus’ desk, thighs banging against the edge. The discomfort was easily forgotten, however, when something blunt, thick, and hot pushed slowly into the aching emptiness of his valve. He moaned shamelessly as he was filled.

“Like this?” Optimus asked as he pulled back, then thrust back in hard.

Static burst in Starscream’s vision, and he shouted. “Yes!”

Starscream quickly became consumed by the driving rhythm. Optimus’ hands were heavy and tight on the top edges of his wings, pulling him back into each plunging stroke of his spike. Bliss sizzled out over his sensornet, and he clawed at the edge of the desk, straining for release as the charge swelled.

“Star…”

Optimus’ low moan sent a flush of heat through Starscream, and the dam broke. Ecstasy flared hard and bright, and Starscream’s cries filled the office, underscored only a moment later by a deep, rumbling moan that set his circuits on fire.

It took an age for Starscream to drift back to reality, aftershocks still zing-zipping through him as Optimus lazily rolled his hips and purred into the back of his neck.

“I think I forgot to say that I want that _every_ day, not just this once,” Starscream said, voice static-laced.

Optimus chuckled and kissed his helm. “You’ll have to be a very good mech.”

Starscream purred, pushing back against Optimus and making the calipers of his valve ripple in a slow wave. “I’m always good,” he said, smirking as Optimus’ vents hitched.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
